1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of illuminating devices, and more particularly to illuminating devices of the type used in signs and advertising displays, electrical lighting fixtures, and other types of lighting equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of illuminating devices of the type to which the invention relates in general use today as this is an old art. Two patents known to the inventor are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,340,929 and 4,593,485.